


Haymiss Drabbles

by DreamingStill



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStill/pseuds/DreamingStill
Summary: A selection of Haymiss word prompt drabbles.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Katniss Everdeen
Kudos: 15





	Haymiss Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I recently reread THG and have gotten back into my favourite pairing - Katniss/Haymitch, so I've written some word prompt drabbles.  
> This is unbeta’d so forgive any mistakes. Enjoy!

  1. Moonlight.



They walked slowly back, arm in arm, to the Victors Village. The full moon hung low in the sky, bright enough to cast shadows on the ground and painting the world silver.

Haymitch looked down at Katniss as they walked. The moonlight fell upon her in a bewitching manner and was enough to take his breath away. He stopped wanting to memorise the way she looked.

She turned to him with a questioning look, “Haymitch?”

The dance of the moonlight in her eyes was captivating and he could feel his heart begin to beat faster. She was the light in the dark world of his reality, and he was intoxicated by her.

He leaned down and kissed her beneath the moonlit sky.

  1. Circles.



Lying next to Haymitch in bed, Katniss noticed the dark circles under his eyes. It made her heart ache knowing he was in pain. Nightmares had plagued him the last few weeks and he was restless most nights. She wanted to help him, to kiss pain and darkness away.

She sat up and with gentle motions she carded her hands through his hair before running them down to cup his face and letting her thumbs graze his lips. She peppered his face with small kisses, on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, and on his eyelids which had fluttered closed. Lastly, she kissed just under his eyes where the dark circles marred his face.

  1. Haircut.



His hair was in a shocking state, but he would not do anything about it. Katniss tried getting him to go into town, but he refused, and no one from town would call to do it. In the end, she was left with no other option but to attempt to cut it herself.

Haymitch was not at all happy and his displeasure was showing through in his inability to sit still. He was like a petulant child, constantly fidgeting and squirming.

“If you keep moving like that, I’m going to cut half your ear off,” she barked at him, snipping the scissors close to his ear so he would get the message.

With a growl of annoyance he folded his arms defensively, but he thankfully stopped moving.

  1. Getting Lost.



The argument had ended with Haymitch storming off out into the night, the bottle of white liquor still clutched in his hand.

Katniss had waited for hours and when he had not returned she set off to find him. She nearly killed him when she found him, drunk and stumbling, lost in the forest.

“What were you thinking?” she hissed.

“Wha’s the matter, sweetheart,” he questioned slurring his words and completely oblivious to where he was, or to the trouble he had caused.

She grabbed him by the arm and marched him home muttering under her breath about foolish men, wild animals and all the ways to trip and break your neck.

  1. Lover.



He was a gentle lover. He touched her with reverence and awe, like he could not believe that she was there, with him.

She was a passionate lover. She would fight him and argue with him, but when they lay together, she would kiss him and love him like he was the only one that mattered.

There was an intensity in their love, a need that was greater than both of them. They needed each other, every touch and every caress. Gentle or passionate their love was rapture.

  1. Die.



“I just wanted to die,” Haymitch said in a hollow voice. “But I didn’t….couldn’t. I just kept on surviving, day after day, year after year. I wasn’t living, not really. Not until I found you.” He kissed the top of her head before leaning back to stare at the ceiling.

Katniss who had had her head resting on Haymitch’s chest looked up at him. She hated to think he had been so lonely and in so much pain for all those years. But he wasn’t alone now, not anymore.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be, sweetheart. It’s all in the past now.”

  1. Fight.



She ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. How could he be so cruel and insensitive! She broke into a run heading for the woods and the rage bubbled up within her. She wanted to scream at him, claw him across the face and watch him bleed, tell him how she hated him.

He let out a roar of anger when he heard the door slam shut, and in his rage he throw the bottle of white liquor he was holding at the wall. He watched at first with satisfaction as the glass shattered into a thousand pieces and then in dismay as the alcohol splattered the wall and spilled down to the floor.

  1. Hate.



She loved him and hated him in equal measure. She hated his drunkenness but loved his gentleness. She hated how he knew what she was going to say before she did, but she loved how he knew what she needed. She loved him and hated him and would never let him go.

He loved her and hated himself. Hated what he had become, what his past had twisted him into, so drunk and angry and alone. Sometimes he even hated her. Hated the way she made him feel, his need for her, his love for her. He hated her and someday he would be worthy of her love.

  1. Wet.



Katniss arrived back to the house well after sunset. She was soaked to the bone and left a trail of water behind her.

Haymitch sitting in his chair, a bottle of white liquor in his hand, could not help but remark in a self-satisfied drawl, “I told you it would start raining.”

Katniss scowled at him. He had been right earlier and part of her had known it too, but she had gone out hunting anyway and was now paying the price. She was cold and wet and had only one measly rabbit to show for her troubles. But she wasn’t going to say that to Haymitch.

  1. Obsession.



He was the air she breathed, the water she drank, the food she ate. He was her obsession. She did not want to be around him, but she could not live without him. His touch, his taste, his very soul… She wanted it all… And she would have it all.

She was his world and he would do anything for her. He would kill any who hurt her, burn the Capitol and the Districts to the ground if that is what she wanted. He would worship her until his dying breath, for she was his obsession.

  1. Music.



He loved to hear her sing; he could listen to her all day. The music she made brightened his world, and even the birds stopped to listen to her.

He loved in the mornings been woken by her singing downstairs after returning from an early morning hunt. Or when she would hum quietly, almost unknowingly, in the evenings. He would often ask her to sing too and let her melodies carry all the pain away.

Her singing was the sound of happiness, light and clear and melodic, and there were days he wished he could bottle it up and hold on to it forever.

  1. Drunk.



Haymitch was drunk again. But Katniss didn’t care because she was drunk too.

The black dog had come a-calling. It came and went over the years, plaguing them and reminding them of their pasts and all that had been lost. They would always drink through those times and somehow, they would make it through.

“What a pair we make, eh? Miserable and pathetic,” Haymitch mused despondently.

“But at least we’re were a miserable and pathetic pair together,” Katniss said, equally sullen.

“True,” was Haymitch’s reply and he saluted her with the half empty bottle of white liquor.

“Between the alcohol and each other we might just be able to keep the nightmares at bays,” she said.

“We just might, sweetheart. We just might.”

  1. Grass.



They lay out on the lush green grass next to the forest. It was peaceful here; the summer sun warmed their faces and the light breeze kept them from over heating. The soft sound of mockingjay song carried on the wind from the nearby trees.

“Sing for me?” Haymitch asked.

Katniss glanced over to him, he looked so happy and relaxed stretched out next to her. She nodded and sat up.

He remained lying down, one arm behind his head, the other reached out and he gently stroked her lower back under her shirt.

She let her hands rest lightly on the soft grass and began to sing.

  1. Thunder.



The thunder cracked loud in the quiet night air. Katniss curled in closer to Haymitch and his arms tightened around her. The thunder reminded her of the arena cannon. It reminded Haymitch too, but he tried not to show it.

The weather had been unusually hot and humid and the thunderstorm that arrived earlier was welcomed by the District 12 inhabitants. It cleared the air and replenished the dry, cracked earth. But the noise, the sound of each clap reverberated within the two Victors bringing with it unwanted memories and feelings.

The thunder roared, the lightning flashed, and the wind howled. They clung together and waited out the storm and its frightening sound.

  1. Cracked.



She stared at the broken glass in puzzlement not really understanding how it fell. One minute she was drink cool fresh water, the next a memory of Prim flashed in her mind’s eye, and when she opened her eyes the glass, its contents spilled, was lying in the sink cracked and chipped but still intact.

Haymitch having heard the commotion came to see what was wrong.

Picking up the glass he said ruefully, “It’s a bit like us, isn’t it?”.

She gave him a half-hearted smile, “Yes, I suppose it is.”

They were broken like the glass, the Capital and Snow had seen to that, but they were still whole. Cracked and chipped and nearly falling apart but still somehow, resolutely, whole.

  1. Snow.



She hurled a snowball at Haymitch. The expression on his face when it hit was priceless and Katniss wished she had a camera to immortalise the moment.

She still thought it was worth it when she was being bombarded by snowballs and she ran shrieking in delight and mock terror as he flung large amounts of snow at her.

“No, Haymitch don’t!” she squealed when he caught her, lifting her slightly.

“Eeeek!” she shrieked as a handful of snow was shoved down the neck of her jumper.

She turned in his arms, “That was mean!”

“Maybe that will teach you not to throw snowballs in the future, sweetheart,” Haymitch replied smugly, but he mollified it with a kiss.

  1. Necklace.



He found the necklace in the new Hob. No one knew where it came from, but the moment he saw it he knew Katniss would like it. It was small but pretty with two beads at its centre – one dark red with twisted veins of orange like a fire, the other black as coal with flecks of white and green.

“Oh Haymitch, it’s beautiful,” she gasped when he presented it to her.

He smiled as he took it from the box and carefully fastened it around her neck while she lifted her hair out of the way. He ran his fingertips along the chain and settled it on her throat before pressing caressing kisses along her neck and shoulder.

  1. Red plaid shirt.



She had bought him a red plaid shirt for his birthday. It was a nice shirt and she thought it would suit him, the bright colour complimenting his complexion. He rarely wore it though, too bright he said.

Truth be told he loved seeing her in it more than saving her feelings and wearing it himself. She would wear it in the mornings when she slept in, entering the kitchen with a yawn, the shirt falling temptingly to her upper thigh, the sleeves that were too long rolled up to her elbows, and the top few buttons opened giving small glimpses of her breasts.

It was a nice birthday gift, but he preferred it on her.

  1. Sunshine.



Katniss watched him when he lifted his face to the sun, allowing the sunshine to warm his skin as a smile played on his lips. He looked so much younger when he smiled, she thought, and when the sun caught his hair it brought out the rich golden hues and he looked so handsome.

She wished they could live in this moment forever because right now, arm in arm in the warmth of the sun, she felt as if they had never been touched by the shadows and pain. Here and now there was warmth and light, life and hope. It was enough to make her heart sing with happiness and love.

  1. Dessert.



It turned out Haymitch was quite fond of chocolate cake. Katniss had long finished her slice but Haymitch was savouring every bite of his. He still had some left when she noticed that there was some chocolate on the corners of his lips. An idea came to her and she moved around the table to Haymitch’s seat.

With a suggestive look and seductive sway of her hips she pushed his chair back and straddled him.

“Sweetheart?” he asked quizzically, a sultry smile playing on his lips, and rested his hands on her waist.

“You’ve made a bit of a mess,” she purred.

“Really, where?” he asked arching an eyebrow.

“Here,” she kissed his lips, “and here,” she said, sensually licking the corners of his lips, tasting the sweet chocolate.

###


End file.
